Bang Goes The Theory
The four boys where all sat on small chairs all in one long row, their elbows resting on a cold metal table. Charlie's leg bobbed up and down rapidly and his fingers where tapped on the table, he was so anxious. "Calm down Charlie" said Sam in a caring voice, as he placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen, it’s not like we were on that video" added Randy. "In fact if anyone should be nervous it should be Hanson, after what Brie told him" the jock continued to add making another ditzy comment. "Randy" shouted Sam shooting his friend a look. "Oh yeah, sorry" Randy apologised looking at Hanson who was staring at the ground remaining completely silent. He put his hands over his face and sighed loudly. "I can't be a Dad" he shouted into his palms. "That's enough of that Mr. Jones" a tall police officer shouted. He walked into the open door way, his pale blue eyes staring at each of the boys. "Where's my Dad?" Charlie asked, as the man entered the room closing the door behind him. "Well due to him being 'personally' connected to this incident, he could not conduct this interview, or the one with Michael" the officer added taking a recorder out of his top pocket. "Mike" corrected Charlie staring at the man who shot Charlie a dirty look. "Whatever his name is, you are my priority” the whispered as he leaned back in his chair “I am Officer Cooper, and I have a few questions for you boys" the man said in a rough tone of voice. Officer Cooper was a well-built tall man, with short blonde hair, he looked at each boy individually, then directed all his attention to Charlie who was directly facing him. Charlie's once immaculate red bow tie was now crooked, all the boys had taken theirs off when they got to the station, but he kept his on. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable Charlie?", Officer Cooper asked in what seemed like a very fake tone. "I'm good" Charlie answered blankly crossing his arms staring back at the officer. Copper bit his lips and forced out a smile. "Well okay, firstly this is being recorded, my first question did any of you boys ever see Michael Crew hurt or engage in aggressive conversion with Bradley Wilson?" the man asked sitting up in his chair. All the boys looked at each other, "No, never" Sam answered the question for the rest of the group. Copper smirked at this answer as he withdrew his note book and wrote something down. Sam looked at Charlie out of the corner of his eyes. Copper looked up from the note book and twirled his pen. "What was your relationship like with the two boys?" Cooper asked another question as he returned to lean back In his seat continuously twirling the pen. "Well, to us Mike was just Charlie's older brother, he seemed cool to us when we were kids” Sam told Copper who again started taking notes. Randy looked at Sam as the room went quiet. “And Bradley... Well Bradley" Randy stuttered. The jock was struggling to find a positive compliment or memory about Bradley. Charlie made the save by saying "He was our best friend. We are lost without him, and we were all shattered when you guys found his body" the pale boy sighed looking straight at Copper. Officer Copper looked at them all again and sat up. "It appears that you boys are hiding your true feelings about Mr. Wilson" he said to them. "Nope" replied straight away. "Not at all" stated Randy and Charlie together. Officer Cooper looked at Hanson who was still staring at the floor, "And what about you, what did you think of Bradley?" he spoke to Hanson like he was a child. The voice was annoying at patronising Hanson looked at him directly in the eye, his dark eyes stared back at the police man, narrowing slightly and he clenched his fist. The other boys held their breaths worrying what the boy would say next. "BFF's" he whispered lifting his head up. "Look, I don't know why you're questioning us, we don't know anything. AND we should have a lawyer present, or you can’t hold us" Sam insisted folding his arms, "Oh I know" Officer Cooper said standing up. Taking his recorder and notebook. "You boys where free to go an hour ago, I just wanted to ask a few questions". he smirked and left the room. " What the hell" Randy shouted. Sam stood up and stared at the police officer. “That’s illegal” he said blankly staring at the officer who was lingering in the door way. Copper laughed and turned around. “Not when you’re the law itself” he laughed as he walked away. "Thanks for letting us stay the night Hanson" Randy smiled at Hanson who was just lying on the couch. "You're welcome, I didn't want to be alone tonight" Hanson sighed staring at the ceiling. All of the boys where all lying down in Hanson's living room, Charlie and Randy in sleeping bags on the floor, and Sam and Hanson on the two different couches. "Well I didn't either, I was only in the house for five minutes to get my sleeping bag, and my Dad was practically interrogating Mike. I don't even think he noticed I left" Charlie told the group sitting up. Sam looked at Charlie, "Mike didn't do it you know that right?" he asked in his fatherly voice. "Do what?" Randy asked sitting up too. "Killed Bradley. I feel like I don't even know him any more Sam, how can I know that he didn’t do it" Charlie said as his eyes filled with tears. "He didn't kill him, because B killed Bradley right? I mean is that what they’re doing to us" Hanson asked again not making eye contact with the boys just looking up, "Do we have to talk about B, I feel sick just thinking about Him… Her… It" Randy stuttered rubbing his eyes. "Who do you think it is?" Sam asked quietly. “We have already made one guess with Luke and Clara and look how that turned out” Sam added. "Anyone who hated us enough" Hanson moaned, they all looked at each other as Hanson finally made eye contact with the gang. "Well let's change the subject" Randy said in a happy voice. "So Sam how is Lucy?" he added flashing his friend a smile. Sam smiled back at this, thinking of Lucy made everything better, and she was like the rainbow after the storm, the light at the end of a dark tunnel. "She is great" he answered simply sighing deeply. "Oh you're a real conversationalist. How about you Charlie, any special guy in your life" Randy asked as he looked at Charlie. "Nope, no one, notta, zit” Charlie coughed tying to blend his obvious lie. Sam just stared at Charlie, Sam was the only one who knew, Charlie looked at him giving him a look that basically begged him not to speak. "How are you holding up Hans, has Brie text yet?" Charlie asked changing the subject. Hanson eyes zoned out again and he went back to looking at the ceiling. "I wanna go to sleep” Hanson answered Charlie abruptly killing the conversation. "Okay, Randy turn the lights off" Sam whispered as he leaned his head against the pillow. The jock got up and turned them off, and bounced back to his sleeping bag, "Night Nerds" he said jokingly. The boys exchanged various goodnights and the time feel upon them, to fall asleep. Midnight a storm raged on, battering Rosewood. All the boys lay asleep in Hanson's living room, creek, the sound of a floor board echoed across Hanson's house, Hanson who was laying on the couch, turned his head slowly still half asleep, and he saw him there, stroking Charlie's hair, BRADLEY was there, "Hey there Daddy", there was a loud clap of lightning, the room lit up, and then was consumed by darkness, Hanson was staring at thin air, Bradley was gone, his eyes where heavy, and thus he feel asleep. "Wake up, Hans Wake up" Randy's voice whispered as his friend shook him to wake him up. "What?" Hanson replied yawning loudly keeping his eyes closed. "A package has come you're gonna want to see this” Randy shouted shaking Hanson yet again. Hanson woke up eventually and stood up with much effort and followed Randy into his kitchen, in his kitchen Sam and Charlie where sitting down on the table with four large red boxes sitting in front of them. "Are they for us?" Hanson asked pointing towards the boxes. "Yep, the label just had a big red B on it" Sam said pacing the table. Hanson looked at the tag and frowned. "And this was delivered?" Hanson asked, pushing his blonde streak out of his eyes. "No, it was just left outside" Sam panted not making eye contact. Sam stopped and looked at the boys, and then down at the packages, he took a deep breath. "All at once?" Hanson asked the boys nodded, and each ripped the red wrapping paper. They all took their lids off. Each box contained a little task for each of the lairs. Randy pulled his out first. “What’s this for?” he asked holding a large milkshake glass there was a sticky note on the bottom. Randy looked at the bottom and read it aloud "Revenge is sweet, Lunch tomorrow, it goes over your head, or I got to the police -B,". "So B is going to do to you, what Will did to Charlie?" Sam asked curious as ever not wanting to k ow what was in his box. "I guess, but what did it mean, go to the police" Randy said in a confused tone of voice placing the empty glass on the table. BEEP BEEP ''went the phones "You had ask" Hanson moaned. "The boys opened their phones, it was footage from the security camera's at The Kendrick house, there was a large date in the corner, it was the night Bradley went missing, the camera focused on an empty street, then a figure walked towards the gate in a dark hoodie, they looked up and directly looked at the camera. All of the boys let out a large gasp at who they saw. "Mike" Charlie whispered, "He was there that night". Sam looked scared, "Guys my parents never kept the security footage, they always deleted it at the end of the week, so how did B get this?" he asked the group holding his phone up. '''BEEP BEEP went all the phones. "Again, you had to ask" Hanson repeated. Hanson also took the liberty of reading the text aloud. "If I can get this, I can get anything Kisses-B" '''he said in an annoyed voice. ' ' The boys stared at each other "If the police see this" Sam whispered clutching his phone. "Then Mike won't stand a chance in any court" Charlie added with his voice slipping into a lower tone. "Fine, we should just do these silly tasks and get on with it" Hanson suggested, all the boys nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys, it means a lot that you'd do this form my family" Charlie said sympathetically smiling at all of the boys. "Oh please, he was the coolest person ever as a kid, he taught us lots of things, time we repay the debt" Randy smiled. Charlie smiled at the boys, but there was still a part of him that wondered why Mike was there, all the boys had just decided he was innocent, but Charlie wasn't too sure. "Well, we might as well see what joys await us, who wants to go next?" Sam asked the group, Charlie edged his hands towards the box, from it he withdrew a plastic knife, there was small red letters written on the blade. '''"So your bro doesn't end up behind bars slash all Police cars Kisses B" Charlie too read aloud. Sam looked hesitant but leaned into the box and pulled out a small ring of keys, it too had a note on "So Mike can walk fee, leave the town hall key – Kisses B” he read. The other three boys stared at Hanson, who slowly approached the box , he pulled out a small plastic doll, much like Charlie's knife it too had writing on, the back of the dolls head was covered in the red writing that read as followed "Daddy is excused from this task- Kisses B"... Hanson stared up at them "So I do nothing?” he asked the group, as the rest of the boys just shrugged. “I could help one of you guys, if you want" Hanson told the rest of the boys. Sam shook his head. "No lets do this by B's book, just stay out the way Han, maybe call Brie, we better get going" Sam said in a hurry. "Yeah I better get to The Brew, I have a drink reserved for my head" Randy said jokingly. Then Hanson found himself alone, with nothing but a doll for company he sat on his table and looked at it in the eyes. Staring at the doll reminded him of what Brie told him. He placed his hands on his face and let out another large scream. Randy entered through the back door of his house, through the kitchen, his hair was covered In pink milkshake after he had completed his task he stormed in angry and frustrated. He walked into the kitchen and stuck his head under running cold water. His hair dripped reminiscence of the cold milkshake onto the floor. "Randy is that... My god, what happened" his farther roared as he saw his son once he entered the kitchen, appearing out of nowhere. Randy began to stutter he couldn’t get any words out. "Well!" Bruce screamed at his son. Randy mouth dropped open, but still no words came out of his mouth, Bruce shook his head at his son unimpressed, he turned to walk away before he hissed"You're nothing like David". Randy clenched his fist he had reached his breaking point. "You don't need to know" he shouted at his farther who quickly spun around, with a shocked expression on his face. "What?" his farther asked walking slowly towards him. "You don't need to know what this is all about. And don't ever compare me to David EVER" Randy got in his Dad's face staring him down. "I will be in my room" he whispered. Randy barged past Bruce who stood there watching his son walk up the stairs he heard his Dad continuously scream. "You're going to regret doing that you brat, wait till your mother gets home". Randy slammed the door and fell face first onto his bed''. Why?'' He asked himself. Why did he pour the milkshake over himself, why did he shout at his Dad, and why did everyone laugh at him in the Brew, he was Randy Walker, he thought by doing that everyone would copy, or think he was doing it for some cool reason and cheer him on, but no, they laughed at him, they just laughed. He wrapped the pillow tight in his arms and began to cry. Was helping Mike truly worth this humiliation. "Yeah I want to see you to Luc, I know we haven't seen each other for two days. I know but things have come up" Samuel tried to explain as he was on the phone talking to Lucy. "I'm at city hall, I need something from my Dad" Sam had to come up with a lie, to get Lucy off the phone so he could find his Dad's key. "OH there's my Dad gotta go... Love you to bye" he quickly hung up, and went to turn the corner to get into his Dad's office. BAM he went straight first into another person, a women. "Oh sorry, I am a clutz" the women apologised, pushing her glasses up. "Oh hey Sam" the woman exclaimed. Sam looked up to see his father’s assistant Mrs. Carraway, Will's mother. "Erm Hey Mrs.C" Sam stuttered anxiously. "Oh please call me Jordan" the women insisted fixing her brown hair. "Okay, have you seen my father’s spare keys, I need them… I mean he needs them" Sam said in a desperate voice, his words were shaky he prayed that she was stupid enough to buy it without any explanation. Jordan put her fingers on her lips tapped them as she wondering were exactly she put them. “Oh I remember” she proclaimed as she pulled them out from her bra. Sam just watched in awe a little nervous to hold out his hand. "Here, Safe keeping" Jordan said, winking at Sam who stood there in awe. "Oh, I better dash, bye Samuel" Jordan gasped looking at her watch hastily running away in her six inch heels. Sam couldn't believe how easy that was, he turned the keys round on his finger and began to whistle. "UGH WORK", Sam heard a loud banging, followed by screeches. He followed the source and found Nick, banging the photocopy machine. "Enjoying being an intern Nick dear?" Sam asked loving every minute of it. Nick eyes where full of hate, as he kept banging. "I didn't think it would be like this" he screamed. "Well if there is a lesson to be learnt in all of this, don't try and blackmail me or my friends to get what you want. Opps" Sam gasped knocking a cup of coffee of a nearby table. "Clean that up would you bye" he blew Nick a kiss and left the room, left city hall key in hand. Charlie was in the kitchen polishing a knife, his weapon of choice for his task. He was wearing a blue hoodie along with black pants, he put the hood up and stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. suddenly a lot of noise came from the front of the house, his farther, Mike and McKenzie entered the kitchen, all wearing matching jersey's and caps. "Oh Charlie", his Dad said. "I didn't know you where home" he added. McKenzie jumped in the air cutting his Dad off "Oh my god Charlie, Dad took us the game and out for Pizza afterwards, it was so fun" he screamed giddy with happiness. "Oh did he now" Charlie whispered looking up and his farther with cold eyes. "Mike, take McKenzie upstairs please" Clarke asked his oldest son, Mike nodded without question and looked down at his little brother "Race ya" he laughed happily, as the two boys took off Mike knocked into Charlie, and soon they were gone, and Charlie left alone with his Dad. "I'm sorry okay, they wanted to do something" Clarke tried to explain, Charlie's eyes filled with tears as his Dad said this. "Why do you always exclude me?" he asked brushing away the tears. "Charlie” his Dad whispered leaning in to put his arm around his son, but Charlie brushed it away. "NO, don't do that. The fact you exclude me from everything you guys to together is bad enough, but to take Mike out the day after he got questioned is another, what was that his reward for being innocent" Charlie went on a long rant, his father’s fist flew down on to the table. "I didn’t leave you out, you weren't in because you were sleeping in a friend’s house, I presume because you never told us. And do not shout so loud about that, McKenzie might hear you, Michael didn't do anything, so watch what you say, and you might scare McKenzie". Clarke was going to continue but Charlie just walked towards the door and slammed it, he knew where he was going, the time was right, it was dark. He put his hood up and went straight for his farther's police car he withdrew the blade. Then with one swift motion he punctured the first tire, then the second, then the third and last the fourth. He quickly ran away, heading for the station, heading to complete his mission. Later that night Charlie was running away from the station in case someone saw him, he took off the dark hoodie revealing a plane white shirt underneath, he began to carry the hoodie, and hid the knife well inside the middle. Sam had left his car close to city hall for Charlie to hide his hoodie and the knife. Charlie quickly threw them in the trunk of the car and slammed it hoping no one saw. He was going to meet the others who were told to be at the square, outside city hall by 11pm, Charlie looked at his watch, he was early as it was only 10;30. "BOO" someone came from behind him. "Surprise" Will laughed looking boyfriend in the eye. "Hey Will" Charlie said excitedly kissing him."What are you doing out so late?" they asked each other at once. They both let out a small laugh at how in sync they were. "Secret" Will implied tapping his nose. "Same here" Charlie added trying to be just as secretive. They began to laugh again, "No one can see us right?" Will said looking round the empty streets. "Here" Charlie said, grabbing Wills hand leading him towards a small ally, where they continued to kiss. But someone was watching them, Sam had been watching from a bench, hid behind an old oak tree, precariously placed in the middle of the square. When he saw Will with Charlie it all clicked. Later that night Charlie was running away from the station in case someone saw him, he took off the dark hoodie revealing a plane white shirt underneath, he began to carry the hoodie, and hid the knife well inside the middle. Sam had left his car close to city hall for Charlie to hide his hoodie and the knife. Charlie quickly threw them in the trunk of the car and slammed it hoping no one saw. He was going to meet the others who were told to be at the square, outside city hall by 11pm, Charlie looked at his watch, he was early as it was only 10;30. "BOO" someone came from behind him. "Surprise" Will laughed looking boyfriend in the eye. "Hey Will" Charlie said excitedly kissing him."What are you doing out so late?" they asked each other at once. They both let out a small laugh at how in sync they were. "Secret" Will implied tapping his nose. "Same here" Charlie added trying to be just as secretive. They began to laugh again, "No one can see us right?" Will said looking round the empty streets. "Here" Charlie said, grabbing Wills hand leading him towards a small ally, where they continued to kiss. But someone was watching them, Sam had been watching from a bench, hid behind an old oak tree, precariously placed in the middle of the square. When he saw Will with Charlie it all clicked. '''''Bradley and Sam lay on sun loungers watching Randy, Charlie, Hanson and many more boys play water volley ball. "Wow Randy is really good" Sam shouted, Bradley just smiled and nodded. The two boys watched on as the ball came towards Charlie. It hit him right on the head, and he was unable to even make a shot. "Now that is good", Bradley whispered to Sam. Sam looked bewildered, "What?" he asked Bradley who put his arms behind his head, relaxing. "They took out the weakest link, and it got them the point, got them what they wanted", Sam looked at the game which had resumed playing. "You're saying Charlie is weak" Sam looked at Bradley, who mealy lowered his sun glasses and winked. Sam couldn't help but think this is what Will was doing, trying to take out Charlie, then another question arose to him, why was he here. Why did B need all these things in the first place, and why did they want them all at the square. Hanson appeared shortly, oh how Sam wanted to tell him his theory, but how could he, Hanson had enough stress on him right now he didn't want to add to it. Then Randy showed up, again he couldn't tell him that one of his best friends was B, finally Charlie showed up at 10:57, Will-less. It didn't need stating he wasn't going to tell Charlie, he needed evidence before he could tell anyone, he didn't want to burden anyone with the stress. "So it's eleven, what on earth did B want us here for" Randy asked tapping his foot on the pavement. “Maybe we got the wrong time” Hanson whispered, and at that moment in a blaze of fire City hall exploded in a fiery combustion. A loud boom shattered nearby glass windows and the heat was horrific. The whole building was engulfed in flames. The boys threw themselves on the ground, Charlie gagged for breath, and Hanson began to shake. "Nope right time" Randy gagged as he stated pointing towards the burning building. "I let B in with the key... And the police can't get here because Charlie slashed their tires... That evil genius" Sam shouted gagging on the smoke he tried to stand up but was too dazed he fell to the floor, the boys began to hobble to the edge of the square, a crowd was beginning to gather all covered in suit coughing and wheezing. Hanson’s ears were ringing yet he still managed to hear the sound that had been plaguing the boys recently, BEEP BEEP the phones went again in their usual harmony. The boys all slowly dug out their phones with what strength they had. "Get out of this one... kisses B" Hanson read quietly still shaking. Then he froze and looked at Sam, who had a moving red laser on his torso. Hanson touched it and noticed it appeared on his torso too. "Do not move we have you surrounded" a booming voice came, as more red lasers appeared on all of the boys. The light of a police helicopter shone down on them. "GET ON THE FLOOR, HANDS BEHIND HEAD COMEON" another more aggressive shouted. "B set us up" Sam cried to the boys as he lowered himself to the floor. "Yeah but why, and why did they do it?" Charlie gagged, as men in dark bullet proof vests, and guns approached the boys. The boys lay on the floor and were face down in grass. A hooded figure was watching City Hall on various monitor’s they leaned back in their chair and admired their handy work, as they reached for their drink of choice a pink strawberry milkshake. They placed the milkshake back down on the table as they watched all of the boys being escorted into a police van. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 7/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 7/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 7/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 7/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 7/17 Supporting Cast * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 6/17 (Mentioned Only) * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 5/17 * Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 4/17 * Liden Ashby as Bruce Walker- 3/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 3/17 * Ty Simpkins as McKenzie Crew - 2/17 * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 1/17 (First Appearance) Category:HLL Episodes Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions